Surprises, Secrets, and Everything in Between
by starjsm101
Summary: Sora, Roxas, and Riku are the three coolest guys in High School, and with three new arrivals, Kairi Namine and Selphie, the six become close friends. But some friendships become more, while some continue where they left off... SoraXKairi RoxasXNamine
1. ch 1: Beginning part I

Ok everyone this is my first fan-fic! Please go easy on me with the reviews! I'm not a very good writer so it explains some the mistakes. Oh well, disclaimer:

"_**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything besides the plot (unfortunately -.-)"**_

Well anyways, enjoy the story

xXxXx

**Chapter 1: The Start of Everything**

**Part I**

'They say a wind brings change with it, blowing it in different directions. But change starts with the person themselves and slowly affects everything around them. As long as the wind blows, there will always be change.'

A cool autumn's breeze blew in through the window next to his bed, the kind of breeze that signals the beginning of fall yet still holds the sweet scents of the summer before. Feeling this breeze, Sora pulled the covers up higher over his sleepy head unwilling to wake up and let the day begin.

_'Darn window latch…',_ he thought to himself.

He reached over to close it, feeling for the latch the entire time for his eyes were still heavy with sleep. Once he finally felt it and closed the window shut, he slipped under the covers and back into bed. Just as he was beginning to close his eyes, a most un-welcoming sound opened them right back up.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BE- Slam

"There is no way I'm getting up…" Sora said to himself as pulled back his hand from the alarm clock.

Unfortunately for him, he unknowingly pressed the wrong button and instead of the off button he slammed on the "snooze" button.

15 mins. later

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP- SLAM

This time not only did he press the wrong button (again) he also shoved the clock off the nightstand and left his arm hanging over the side of the bed, too tired to pull it back.

15 mins. later

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP……

"THAT'S IT!"

Sora gets out of bed, takes his clock off the floor and throws it out his window, which was blown open once again. The clock was still beeping when he threw it, but the next thing you hear is a crash, a dog barking, and a groaning Sora.

"Well at least I didn't break the window." He said to himself.

He was ready to go back into bed, cover in hand, when a familiar voice called up to him from downstairs.

"Sora! Wake up and get ready for school right now!"

Sora released the sheet and let out a sigh. He wondered if his mom had noticed the clock falling from the sky. He also wondered what time it was.

_'Guess I should have looked on the clock before I threw it out.'_

"Oh well."

Sora headed towards the bathroom to begin his morning routine and let the day commence. It was after all the first day of his junior year at high school and he wanted to have time to meet his friends before the actual 'learning' started.

After he finished using the bathroom, and changed his clothes, Sora came down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast and greet his mom. He wore blue baggy jeans, a white shirt, and a dark red hoodie. And as always, his crown chain. As Sora stands in the doorway, he sees a woman frying something in a pan over the stove.

"Morning, mom."

She turns around to face her son. "Good morning Sora. Good as in actually getting up and not having me come upstairs and drag you out of bed." She says as she places her free hand on her hip.

"See? I kept my promise." Sora replied as he crossed his arms in front of him, a grin on his face, leaning against the doorway on his side.

" I still think you shouldn't have gone to that party last night." she replied as turned back to her cooking.

"Mom, it was Roxas' birthday and it's not my fault that he decided to have it on the last day of summer vacation." He stated as he made his way to the table.

"Well what's done is done. Eat your breakfast and feed Trevor before you leave. You're not the only one who didn't have breakfast yet."

She scoops the eggs and bacon she was frying out of the pan and onto a plate for Sora.

"Ok, ok, might as well feed him now."

Sora takes his hand off the chair he was beginning to pull out and steps towards the sliding doors that led to the backyard. He took his hand and cupped it around his mouth.

"Trevor! Food!"

And just like that, a golden retriever starts running towards Sora, jumping on him and knocking him out of the doorway and onto the kitchen floor.

"Easy there, Trev and sorry about the clock." Sora said, recalling his dog barking.

He tried saying it low so only Trevor could hear but unfortunately his mom picked it up as well.

"Clock? What clock?," she asked suspiciously as she placed the plate on the table and turned to face him.

_'Great. Now she knows'_

_"_No clock. None what so ever," he began as he got up, trying not to make eye contact with his mom.

"Sora Ryan Andrews! Don't tell me you threw another alarm clock out the window?"

"Ok then I won't…"

"Sora, clocks don't come free you know. Lucky for me, I bought that clock at a buy one get one free sale. The spare is in the closet," she said as she went to the sink to wash the frying pan.

Sora's mom was a typical mother. She was plain and simple, yet managed to surprise Sora in her own little ways, at least when he was a kid. Having raised him on her own, she knew her son and the two had bonded in a certain way. After Sora fed Trevor and then himself, he rushed for the door.

"Got to go! See you after school!" he said as he took his bag and opened the door.

"Don't get into trouble!"

"I'll try not to". He grabbed his skate-board from the small front porch, raced down the stairs, and hopped on.

He made his way over to Roxas' house, riding along and enjoying the usual scenery to get there. Roxas was one of Sora's best friends and his birthday yesterday was AWESOME!! It had everything a guy could want--girls, beer, friends, pool, great music,...girls! While Sora enjoyed himself, Roxas on the other hand seemed somewhat distracted, as if he was expecting someone. Sora tried figuring it out and thought of the possibility of Roxas missing his parents, which was probably the only reason they had beer at the party. They were never home, always off on some sort of business, making Roxas rich, and he did just turn 17. Maybe he wanted them there that one time? Sora decided to shrug off the thought.

_'Oh well…'_

He was nearing his destination and had a clear view of a sleepy Roxas coming out the door, wearing jeans, a gray shirt, and his four-pointed charm on his chain, skateboard in one hand, covering a yawn his the other. He was about to hop onto his board when he heard someone call out his name.

"Roxas! C'mon! We're gonna be late!," the voice said.

He looked around to find the source of the voice and noticed Sora riding by, motioning to him to come on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said sheepishly to himself as he got on his board and made his way over to the sidewalk, following Sora.

"Looks like someone partied on a little too late, huh?" Sora looked behind him and teased the tired Roxas.

"Hey! It's was only till 1:30!," he tried to defend.

"Oh right forgot…late for you is till 2."

_'Big difference…'_ Sora thought, rolling his eyes and continuing on with his riding.

About a block away, a dark car drove along searching for two certain guys.

"C'mon, they got to be around here somewhere, they always come this way…" the guy said to the driver.

As he turned the corner, he found the two he was looking for, skateboarding down the sidewalk.

"Finally…," he said as they came closer to them.

As Sora and Roxas continued along they noticed a car come up to them and turned suspicious. Both had heard rumors around town about a pedophile going around day or night, doing what pedophiles do. It was just a rumor. But better safe then sorry right? Neither of them stopped and the car continued to follow them until it came right next to them. The car was dark blue, new, with tinted windows, and neither of them had seen it before, or the voice that now called out to them. At least so they thought.

"Hey! You two look like you could use a ride."

The voice was male, older but to that old, and when he spoke he didn't bother to roll with windows down. The two continued along, and the guy kept following.

_'Oh crap, it's some crazy pedophile'… _Sora thought to himself.

He looked at Roxas and knew he was thinking the same thing. They silently decided to do two things. Not find out who it is and ride as fast as they can the rest of the way to the school and not look bad. Which they did, leaving the guy confused. If only they recognized the voice, could have saved them a lot of energy and even a bit of future teasing.

When they finally reached the school and felt safe behind it's closed glass doors, dodging people and objects to even get inside, they bent over, hands on their knees and starting talking through pants and heavy-breathing about what had happened.

"Man! (pant) Was…was that a pedophile…or an…abductor?!" Roxas said breathing hard.

"Roxas… is (pant) is there a difference?" Sora replied taking his hands of knees and leaning against the wall behind him. They were standing right next to the entrance, receiving wierd glances from people around them.

"Yes!!," Roxas yelled a little too loud and noticing the glances of those around him lowered his voice so only he and Sora could hear. "one touches you!"

"Well, ok then you have a point," Sora said, his breathing returning to normal. "But we didn't even see the guy's face."

"Sora, I think we better--"

"Better what?"

The voice from behind them made them jump and turn around, for it sounded like the same voice of the guy in the car, but as the turned around they did not come face to face with a creep but with their best friend Riku. He wore a short-sleeved black shirt with jeans and looked as though he had something to say, but Sora didn't notice.

"Riku! We got to tell you something, but you have to swear you won't tell anyone!," he said quickly.

"Sure but I--"

"Well," Roxas began unaware of Riku's need to say something, "we were on our way to school and some crazy pedophile drove up to us in a dark blue car asking if we needed a ride, and we--"

That was as far as he got before Riku burst out laughing, grabbing his ribs, gasping for air, and leaving Sora and Roxas confused and slightly angry.

"Riku it's not funny!" Sora yelled at him, failing to get him to stop.

"You guys (laugh) are such wimps," he replied, still dying of laughter.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, still confused at the sudden burst of laughter.

"The guy in the car was MY DAD! I was in the passenger's seat next to him and we saw you two, so we decided to offer you a ride and what do you guys do? Run off like maniacs! Priceless!" Riku ended, his laughing subsiding and wiped a tear from his eye.

A bunch of questions popped up in Sora's and Roxas' heads, and started asking Riku them like mad, all at the same time.

"Woah, c'mon! One at a time!" Riku said trying to calm them down.

"YOUR DAD'S HERE?!" the two said at the same time.

"Yea," Riku started, "he came by to leave me a gift for my senior year."

"HE GAVE YOU A CAR?!" the two said together again.

"Well, yea…how else would I have a car?" he replied coolly.

" But- then, but," Sora stammered.

"He decided to drive me to school, thinking I would do something crazy with it and talked to you guys through the window 'cause he didn't know which button to use to lower it." Riku explained. "Besides, pedophiles go after young kids, not 16 and 17 year olds."

He started laughing again and Sora turned to Roxas.

"He's never gonna let it die is he?"

"Nope."

"Let's go get our schedules then."

The two started walking away, and when Riku noticed this he quit laughing and chased after the two.

"Aw man you guys are no fun." He said as broke in between them.

"Can it Riku." Sora replied.

"Ok ok, I won't tell anyone, but I hold my right to bring it up as an inside joke from time to time."

"Deal. Just don't say 'Pedophile!' every time a car passes by."

"Fine.." Riku agreed.

"Since that's over with," Roxas continued, "how about we go get our schedules?"

As they passed through the hallways, chatting amongst each other, they received glances and quite a couple of greetings. Not because of the incident that occurred near the doorway, but because these three guys happened to be the coolest boys in the school. They were cool with everyone, good-looking, and overall really nice guys.

Riku- age: 18; status: the single heart-throb. Although he's has gone on a great number of dates, he's never made the right connection with someone to go into a serious relationship. Has had various girlfriends, none lasting more than a week or two, not a virgin, unknown who the girl is though, basically a major player, but a sweet one.

Roxas- age: now 17; status: the timid skater. Roxas is the 'sweet' guy in the group. He's only gone out with two other girls in his life and the last one took him about 2 months to break up with, trying to find a way to tell her without hurting her. He, unlike Riku, takes relationships seriously and doesn't go out with just any girl. Virginity? Yes.

And last but not least….

Sora- age: 16; status: the easy-going guy. Sora's the type of guy that takes live as it comes, enjoying each moment of it. Being the youngest, he's the most naïve. Gone out many times, had a couple of girlfriends (only taking a few seriously), longest in a relationship was about 2 months, and of course a virgin. He **is **only 16.

_'For now'… _he thought.

His birthday was soon approaching, as it was in October near Halloween and it was September. Soon he would be 17, and he couldn't wait. He had an entire celebration planned and it being on Halloween only made it better. Back to reality…

They reached the main office and asked the secretary in charge of distributing schedules, for their own.

"Hello boys. How can I help you?" The secretary said as she looked up from some papers.

"Hey Ms. Strix," Riku started, " we're here for our schedules."

"Good thing I already know your names." Ms. Strix smiled.

She reached down and pulled out a filing drawer which contained all the student schedules, and started flipping through various papers.

"Mister Riku Hirosin, you're a senior, correct?" Ms. Strix asked.

"Yeah," he started as he received his schedule, "and these two are juniors this year." Riku continued, pointing to Roxas and Sora.

"Alright, what are your last names again?"

"Andrews." replied Sora.

"Rivers." Roxas answered.

She flipped through a couple more papers and handed them their pieces of paper.

"There you go and have a great year."

"You two Ms. Strix!" the three of them said in unison as they walked out.

As they stepped out into the hallway, they started asking each other about classes and periods. Sora and Roxas got the same homeroom and a couple of other classes as well. Since Riku was a year older then them, they had nothing together except lunch.

"Oh well, it just means we got to spend more time after school together." Riku smirked.

"Yeah," Roxas said, "it **is** the last year before you go off to college."

"Ok then! I say we go to my house after school and hang out. It's the first day of school, meaning no homework." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head, his trademark pose.

"Sure, besides knowing your mom, she'll be expecting us to come over for pizza anyways." Riku replied knowingly.

It was true, Sora's mom always invited them over for pizza on the first day. It became tradition after the three met in high school, freshmen year (sophomore for Riku). Sora had just moved from one of the other islands during the summer to attend Destiny High. He had met Roxas and Riku during lunch and the three became quick friends. They had also decided to go to the pizza parlor together after school and grab a slice. Unfortunately, they winded up going on the wrong bus and lost on the other side of town. None of them had cell phones (Riku did but he forgot it at home) and fortunately for them they were able to catch a taxi in the desolate part of town, paying when they got home. Since then, Sora's mom always invited them over for pizza instead of having them go get it and risking the same thing happening again. They didn't complain though, just meant they didn't have to go that far for a slice. They continued talking about their plans when a girl walked to Roxas, one Sora nor Riku had seen before. She lightly tapped him on the shoulder and as he turned around, realizing who it was, turned a deep crimson. At this point, Riku dragged Sora off to give Roxas a moment, leaving Sora confused.

"Hey Roxas." She said. The girl was blonde and a little shorter than Roxas, yet had blue eyes that could match his own.

"Oh…uh, h-hi Namine." Roxas stuttered, trying to hide his blushing from her.

"Sorry I couldn't come to your party yesterday, I was out of town and didn't even come back till this morning." She explained.

"It's okay, you didn't have to come…" he said, scratching the back of his head still trying to hide his face.

"Well, I still wanted to give you something." Namine replied, playing with her fingers.

Roxas turned around to face her about to say something but was stopped when he felt a pair of soft lips kiss his cheek, making him turn even redder.

"We broke up…" she whispered into his ear before she ran off and yelled out to him over her shoulder.

"Happy birthday, Roxas!"

Roxas put his hand on his cheek and couldn't stop the smile growing on his face.

_'wow….'_

But his thoughts were interrupted as Riku and Sora popped up out of not where.

"So she's the one you were looking for, huh?" Sora spoke.

Roxas, realizing he still had his hand on his cheek, quickly moved his hand and answered.

"What?" he replied, surprised that someone had noticed his distantness.

"I noticed you were kind off distracted."

"Well yeah…"

"So tell us about her man!" Riku pressed, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"Her name's Namine-," Roxas started.

"We got that, details, Roxas, details!"

Riku was always interested in girls. Especially pretty ones. Roxas noticed this and Sora noticed the look on Roxas' face.

"Don't get any ideas now Riku," Sora warned.

"I know that, I can tell Roxas here really likes this one and that doesn't happen all the time." Riku said making Roxas blush again, embarrassed at the fact that it was so obvious. Shaking it off, he continued to explain.

"Well anyway, I met her during the vacation, at the beach…"

"So you saw her in a bikini, huh?" Riku elbowed the still-red Roxas.

"Shut up Riku," Roxas said as he shoved him, yet still red. "Let me finish. Well anyway, she did look pretty hott in it," Roxas said in a far off voice, putting his hand to his chin and quickly snapped out of it, "but that's not the point."

"The point is that you met her, invited her to your party and she didn't show, right?" Sora said trying to get it over with.

"Yup. Short, sweet, and to the point. Thanks, Sora." Roxas said.

"No problem. Now what we should really should be focusing on, is how we get her to go out with you." He snickered and Roxas punched him on he arm.

xXxXx

Wow, well there's part 1 of chapter 1 :D hope you liked it, and the next part is from Kairi's POV. Read and Review! No flames plz, Thanks!

-starjsm101-


	2. ch 2: Beginning part II

Yay! Part 2! I hope you're looking forward to it! oh right :

**Disclaimer:** **"I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything besides the plot (but I wish I did . )"**

Enjoy the story!

xXxXx

**Chapter 1: The Start of Everything**

**Part II**

While the three guys were busy chatting away with each other about the up-coming year, at the front of the school a girl with crimson hair stood apart from the other students, looking towards the building which she would be spending the year studying in and thinking about what the future year would bring.

"Well this is it! Junior year at a new school with new people, places, and….who am I kidding?" she sighed.

_'It's just school. The only thing I really looking forward to is meeting Selphie and Namine again.'_

Selphie and Namine were Kairi's best friends since freshmen year at her old high school. But, since they heard that Namine was changing school on account of her moving Selphie and Kairi decided to attended Destiny High with her. Selphie had no problem moving since her dad already lived on the island but Kairi didn't have any relatives on the island. In the end, it was decided that she live with Namine in her new mansion. Namine welcomed her with open arms, as she often grew lonely in the big house with her parents always away(who also agreed to let Kairi stay). Unfortunately, Kairi's boat arrived late, leaving her time only to drop her things off at the address Namine gave her and run off to school. She asked directions from one of Namine's house keepers to the school and walked there alone, as Namine had already left and she didn't know where Selphie's new address was. Kairi would have come the day before, as did Selphie, But no one would have been at the mansion for Namine was out of town with her parents for the last few days of summer vacation.

"Oh well," Kairi said to herself, "should get it over with and just go in and get my schedule."

She wore jeans, a pink top and a black hoodie, her hair was let out and her bag slung over her shoulder. She entered the busy hallways of her new school, and started searching for her friends amongst all the many faces. While looking her them, she found a bunch of familiar faces, some going back to 8th grade. Back then Kairi didn't have many friends, but she did have one close one. He left to go to another island for high school and she hadn't seen him since. Back then she had to admit, she had a crush on him, but he left before she had a chance to tell him how she really felt. She always regretted not having said anything to him and often wondered what would have happened if she told him. She always answered herself, saying that it wouldn't have kept him from moving and that it wouldn't have lasted.

_'But what if it had…'_ she wondered as she looked on faces of the past.

Lost in the deep thought, Kairi hadn't noticed the two girls sneaking up behind her.

"SURPRISE!," they shouted.

Kairi let out a startled yelp and when she turned around, she found herself face-to-face with her two best friends.

"Selphie! Namine!" She yelled as the three wrapped themselves in a group hug. "I missed you guys soo much!"

The three let go of each other and Namine replied, "same here!"

Just then the warning bell for homeroom rang and everyone started heading towards their classrooms.

"I didn't get my schedule!" Kairi realized.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi," Selphie began, "we already got it for you." She handed Kairi the paper.

"Guess what! We got homeroom together!" Namine exclaimed.

"Really?" Kairi asked.

"No, Selphie and me have it in another room, but we all have 1st period together!" Namine said kidding around with Kairi.

"Speaking of homeroom," Selphie spoke up, "we better go before we get detention on the first day."

"Ok, what room is it?" Kairi said looking at the paper in her hands.

"Homeroom 112." Sora said, reading the numbers off the small plaque on the door.

"Stop reading and let's go in." Roxas said, opening the door and entering the room. Sora followed him in and the two took seats near the back of the room, receiving a couple of greetings and handshakes as the proceeded. As they sat down, the second bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Alright class! Settle down. My name is Ms. Remore and I'll be your homeroom teacher. I also teach -"

Just then the door opened slightly, and the red head poked her head in.

" Well it looks like we have a late arrival, come in and take the empty seat near the back."

The seat happened to be to Sora's left, while Roxas sat to his right. The girl did as she was told and made her way to the seat, receiving a couple of heys, from the guys she passed. Sora didn't pay much attention to her at first, thinking she was just another girl, but a pretty one at that. As she took her seat, Sora decided to give her a friendly greeting and show her his cheezy smile in an attempt to win her affection as it worked well with many other girls.

"He-," he started, but as he faced the side of her head, he felt a surge of familiarity go through him. He felt he knew that same ruby hair and face, but he doubted it.

_'naww, it can't be…'_ he thought, but as if to convince him, she turned around to face him and he saw her eyes. The deep cerulian eyes he remembered from years ago.

_'Those eyes…' _Kairi thought to herself. The same shy blue eyes she had stared into so many times before. She was so focused on his eyes that she didn't notice Ms. Remore calling her name for roll call.

"Ms. Parker?, Ms. Parker?," The teacher called, "Are you with us?"

Kairi, startled, responded, "Yes Ms….-"

"Remore, and please pay attention next time. Where was I? Oh yes, Sora Andrews?" she called.

"Here." The boy next to her said.

_'Sora Andrews…'_ Kairi thought. There was no doubt in her mind now. '_It's him…'_

"Well, looks like we meet again, Ms. Kairi Parker." he whispered to her.

She turned around to see him sitting next to her, smiling, his sky blue eyes shining the same way they had those few years ago. She smiled back and thought.

_'What a surprise…'_

xXxXx

Well there's part two and the end of chapter 1 .! I think I turned out pretty well, even though it was shorter than the other one . Please review! And tell me what you think!

-starjsm101-


	3. ch 3: We Meet Again

Thanks to the positive feed-back on the first chapter, I decided to update sooner for those who are waiting Thanks to those who reviewed, and boosted my confidence!

**Disclaimer:** **"I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything besides the plot, but I do own any OC's in the story."**

Enjoy!

xXxXx

**Chapter 2: We Meet Again**

Recap:

"_Well, looks like we meet again, Ms. Kairi Parker." he whispered to her._

………

'_What a surprise…'_

X..x..X

RIIINNNNGGG!!!

The bell for the end of homeroom rang and everyone swarmed out to their lockers before 1st period. For Kairi, it felt like an eternity before that bell rang and when it finally did, she wasted no time in following Sora out to the hallway and wrapping him in a warm embrace. She held him tight, making sure he was real and not just some other dream, not wanting to wake up and let go. Of course he hugged her back, but in more of a friendly hug, and was surprised at the impact and suddenness of her action.

"Where have you been all this time, Kairi?" he said startled.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sora!" she responded.

The two let go, much to Kairi's dismay, but still held each other's hands as Roxas came up to them, a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well," Roxas began, "looks like Sora here needs to explain a thing or two."

"Huh?" Sora questioned.

It was then that he realized he was still holding Kairi's hands. Sora apologized and let go, Kairi missing the feel of his hands. He didn't blush or make a big deal out of it, just as normal friends would do, but Kairi was the complete opposite and faced downwards to avoid anyone from looking.

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned around and saw Namine and Selphie running towards her from a few doors down. She smiled and was glad for a distraction.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kairi," Selphie replied, "Who's your friend here?" She said as she motioned to Sora.

"Sora Andrews." he said as he turned around and shook both Selphie's and Namine's hands.

The two girls introduced themselves to Sora (Namine giving Roxas a small wave and a smile, which caused his to blush as he waved back), and were about to ask how the two met.

"Sora here," Roxas said as he motioned to Sora, "was just about to explain that."

"Well there's not much to say," Sora started, "we were best friends in 8th grade and since I moved here we haven't seen each other since."

"Oh! So you're the Sora Kairi's mentioned here and there." Selphie exclaimed.

"I guess. Sora's not a very common name," He replied, slightly surprised that Kairi spoke about him.

"I see how it is." Roxas responded.

"How what is?" Sora inquired.

"Well you never really mentioned Kairi before to me and Riku."

At this, Kairi felt somewhat hurt. They were best friends, after all, and as Selphie said she did mention him from time to time, but why didn't he do the same?

"You guys never asked." he replied simply, and put his hands behind his head.

Now Kairi felt even more hurt that he didn't even want to offer a good enough reason.

"Well, um-," she started, "this was fun, I'm going to 1st period now so see you guys later."

She said it quickly, with a fake smile, and ran off as soon as she finished, leaving everyone confused. It was kind of a habit of hers, to get away when she was hurt, not wanting anyone to see her weak. She wondered if anyone noticed, but she didn't care about that now. All she cared about was leaving. She heard Namine and Selphie calling out to her, but she didn't pay attention as she entered the classroom.

_'What's wrong with Kairi?' _thought Namine as she saw Kairi enter the room. She turned around to Sora and Roxas.

"Sorry guys, me and Selphie got to go, see ya!" She said and dragged Selphie off with her to follow Kairi.

"I wonder why she left so quickly," Roxas started, "We still have a good 5 minutes 'til first period and by the looks of it, her's isn't that far."

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing." Sora said trying to recall if she ever did that before. He did remember a couple of incidences, but none similar to this. All they really did was greet each other, right?

Namine and Selphie entered the room to see Kairi sitting near the back, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. The two made their way to her, finding adjacent seats, Namine taking one on Kairi's right and Selphie in front of Namine.

"Geez, Kairi. What was the hurry?" Namine asked.

Kairi turned her head to her friends, and wondered if she should tell them about her feelings toward Sora.

_'Later…'_

"Sorry. I guess I didn't notice how fast I going." She lied.

"That still doesn't explain why you were in such a hurry to get here." Selphie stated, "Is there something wrong?"

Kairi could hear the concern in Selphie's voice, but instead of telling her friends of her troubles, she decided to keep them bottled up as she always did.

"No, nothing's wrong, Selphie. You worry too much." Kairi said and even added a smile to show she was ok.

"In Kairi language, that means there **is** something wrong." Selphie retorted.

Selphie knew her all too well and also knew that she was hiding something, something important. She had an idea of what it may be but she wanted Kairi to come right out and say it herself. She also wondered why Namine was being far-off when Kairi needed them most. Must be that boy with the blonde hair she busy thinking about.

"No really-," Kairi started.

RRRRIIINNNGGG!!!

Everyone took a seat as the teacher got up from his seat and introduced himself.

"Class, I'm Mr. Zepman, your history teacher as of today. Now enough introductions, roll call!" The middle-aged man said through his mustache.

As he began to call names, Selphie turned back and whispered to Kairi.

"Are sure it's nothing?"

"I'm sure, Selphie." Kairi whispered back, slightly annoyed at her for not letting the subject drop.

"Positive?"

"Miss is there something you need to share with the class?" Mr. Zepman asked, stopping roll call.

Selphie turned around, flustered at how she got caught.

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you listen …"

"Selphie Byram."

"Alright, Selphie Byram. No more talking or it's a detention, clear?"

"Crystal." She replied as she sunk back into her chair.

_'Thank you, Mr. Zepman,' _thought Kairi. As much of a friend Selphie was, she could be annoying at times.

Mr. Zepman continued calling out names, as Kairi looked towards her friends. Namine was wearing jeans, blue sandals, a white tank top, with a navy blue hooded jacket, and wore her hair in her usual fashion (half over shoulder, half over her back), while Selphie wore a jean mini-skirt and yellow tube top, her hair divided curled out in 4 different directions. The three had different personalities, yet were the best of friends.

Namine for one, was more outgoing and flirtatious, but was still shy and to herself. She also liked to draw, but just for fun. She was 16 and was enjoying it, her birthday in December. Selphie was always perky, liked yellow, and felt a certain need to be noticed, but at the same time noticed the small details as well as the overall picture. She was the older in the group being 17. Kairi was more of a quiet person, yet could be loud and outgoing. She hated when her emotions got the better of her and often kept them to herself, no matter how she wanted to share them. She was 16, with her birthday coming up in November.

Now as Mr. Zepman began the lesson, Kairi's mind wandered off.

_'Three years…three years since I've seen him…'_

She still remembered that day when they first met. It started off like any other day, uninteresting. She had just transferred from another school for the 8th grade in the middle of the year, meaning she had a lot of catching up to do. She forgot why she even agreed to transfer, but she had and nothing could be done.

"Class, this is Kairi Parker. She just transferred and will need someone to be her guide for the day, any volunteers?" The teacher had asked, a woman in her upper 20s.

No one raised their hand. It's not like they didn't like Kairi, it's just that no wanted the trouble of having to drag someone around with them all day. Call it selfish, but what can you do?

"Fine. If no one will willingly volunteer, I'll just have to assign someone."

A groan call from the class and Kairi felt bad. She didn't want to cause anyone any trouble; in fact she didn't even ask to have a guide. She was about to protest, when someone opened the door and closed it behind him, trying to be quiet and discreet. But it didn't fool the teacher though. She coughed, and he turned around, facing her and he smiled.

"Sorry, I came late Ms.-"

"Sora, thank you for volunteering to be Kairi's guide for the day."

"Guide, wait, what?" He asked confused.

"No further questions. Kairi this is Sora Andrews, and you'll have time for introductions later. Please take your seats so we can begin the lesson."

Now Kairi felt even worse. Not only did she have to spend the day being 'guided' around the school, but the one guiding her happened to be a really cute guy who was probably mad that he got assigned to do it. Talk about starting off on the wrong foot. Kairi mentally sighed and followed Sora to his seat, taking an empty seat next to him. She tried to pay attention, but she found herself staring at Sora instead. He had light blue eyes, spiky chestnut hair, and a far-off look in his eyes, as if his mind was elsewhere too. He wore a dark-maroon short-sleeved t-shirt, baggy jeans, and a silver crown chain, which shined in the light.

_'I better turn around_ _before he notices I'm staring, don't want him to think I'm weird or something'_ she thought to herself.

The class continued on and she mentally decided to not bother him by making him lead her around. As the bell rang, she grabbed her things and made her way out when she felt someone following her. She turned around to see Sora walking towards her.

"I'm your guide aren't I?"

"Yea, but-"

"So we have to stick together." He said smiling and held out his hand. "Sora Andrews."

"Kairi Parker." She said as she shook it.

"So Kairi, can I see your schedule to see what classes we have together?"

"Sure." She said as she handed him the paper.

As Sora scanned through the paper, a surprised look formed on his face.

"Seems like we have every class together except specials. When I have phys. Ed, you have art and when you have phys. Ed I have art. Not that I'm any good at it though." He said as he handed her schedule back.

At this Kairi giggled, and it caught Sora's interest.

"Hey! I made you laugh!"

"Only a little!" She replied playfully.

"Still a laugh." He retorted, smiling his cheesy smile.

Kairi blushed and looked down. She didn't want Sora to know that she liked him and quickly changed to subject.

"We should be heading to towards or next class now." Kairi said and started rushing off, leaving Sora behind.

"Alright if you say so." He said as he ran after her.

The passing day went by smoothly and the two became quick friends. As they went through the hallways, however, they received strange looks and even snickers, which left Kairi confused. They were just friends; there was nothing wrong with that. She decided to ignore them and continued on with Sora into 4th period.

Fourth period was math, something Kairi was actually good at. As she did her work, a note flew on her desk, and as she looked up see saw Sora smiling at her. She smiled back and reached out to open the note, when a bigger hand beat her to it. The hand belonged to none other then that of the math teacher.

"Well, what have we got here?" The portly man said through his thick mustache, as everyone turned around to see what was going on. "Young lady there is no note-passing in this class-"

"It's my fault." Sora said as he stood up.

"Well then young man," he said, "I guess you wouldn't mind reading it to the class then."

He handed Sora the note and Sora opened it and began reading out loud, pronouncing each word clearly.

"Kairi, fatso here is boring me to death," he started getting a couple of snickers here and there, which made the teacher annoyed. "Anyways, do you wanna eat lunch with me?"

Sora folded the paper back up and placed it in his pocket, a smirk on his face.

"Very good then. Continue with your work."

After class, Kairi came up to Sora as he slung his bag on.

"The answer is yes."

"Great then. I'll meet you in the cafeteria then. But first I have to go to my locker and put my stuff away."

"Same. See you there." Kairi replied.

She headed towards her locker and was so happy. The day was going great, and so far nothing bad happened. Except for those stares she got earlier and continued to get as she walked alone toward her locker. What did they know that she didn't, what did she do? She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she had earlier and continued on. She wasn't going let a couple of looks get to her.

As she walked down the hall, and entered the busy lunchroom, she started looking for Sora. The room was crowded, with people moving everywhere, but through it all, she saw him leaning over the side of a table. He noticed Kairi and waved for her to come over and so she did.

She made her way to the table, but as she neared it she noticed he wasn't alone. This struck Kairi but not hard.

_'She must be another friend of his'_ she thought.

"Kairi," Sora said, "This is Becky."

xXxXx

O0o0o0 slight cliffy XD oh well, next chapter still focuses on Kairi's first day in 8th grade, and we find out who this Becky person really is o.0 Hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!

-starjsm101-


	4. ch 4: Thoughts of you

I wanna say thanks to all those who reviewed . (You really made someone's day) Again this is my first ever fic so please point out any errors I've missed. Now on with the disclaimer!!

"**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything besides the plot, but I do any own OCs in the story."**

Enjoy!

xXxXx

**Chapter 4: Thoughts of You **

Recap:

_She made her way to the table, but as she neared it she noticed he wasn't alone. This struck Kairi but not hard._

_'She must be another friend of his' she thought._

_"Kairi," Sora said, "This is Becky."_

X..x..X

He turned to the girl seated beside him at the table. She had long brown hair with a pair of deep brown eyes to match. She wore a blue top with the sleeves up to her elbows, her hair tied and hung over her shoulder and a pair of jeans ripped at the knees. Around her neck, on a thin silver chain, hung a pink diamond heart pendant, which shone in the light. She seemed nice and Kairi, being the friendly person she was, put on a smile and held out her hand to Becky.

"Nice to meet you, Becky." She said in sweet voice.

"Likewise," she responded, taking Kairi's hand and shaking it with an uninterested look in her eyes.

_'Okay…someone's not happy' _Kairi thought, taking her back after Becky shook it.

Sora explained to Becky, on the whole being Kairi's guide for the day and how the two became friends and how he invited her to eat lunch with them.

_'You didn't mention eating lunch with you and Becky…' _Kairi thought to herself.

An awkward silence soon followed after. After about 3 seconds, Sora decided to break it, putting the other two at ease.

"So before a gay baby is born, I'm going get lunch now," He said pointing to the lunch line with his thumb, "any of you coming?"

"I brought my lunch from home," Becky replied.

"So did I," Kairi added.

"Ok then, I'll come back in a few, see ya," he waved as he proceeded to the line.

"Wait, Sora!" Becky called after him, getting up from the table and running towards him.

He turned around, and was wrapped in a hug instantly.

"What is it, Becky?" Sora asked still wrapped in her hug.

She laid a soft kiss on his lips and he kissed her back, holding her even tighter. The entire scene playing before Kairi's eyes, mocking her, tearing away at her heart. As the two separated, Becky spoke.

"Get me a water, kay?" She smiled at him.

"Sure Beck." He smiled back and continued on his way to the line.

Kairi was still shocked, broken inside. He had never told her he had a girlfriend. She felt stupid, naïve, and turned her gaze down at the table.

_'Of course he has a girlfriend, a guy like him can't go single for long. Besides, I've only known him for a day……but it feels like more.'_

She lifted her head, with an emotionless face, to look back at Becky coming back to the table, flipping her hair to the side. Becky knew Kairi liked Sora, just by the way she acted around him. She really didn't want to hurt Kairi, well not too bad. Becky just wanted to make sure Kairi knew Sora was taken, and if she got hurt that was Kairi's problem, not hers. Now looking at the emotionless look on Kairi's face, she smirked.

_'Aw, looks like I crushed her'_ She thought, with not much sympathy.

"What? You didn't know?" Becky questioned.

"No, not really." Kairi said flatly, facing Becky.

As Becky looked at her, she knew Kairi was hurt, even through the tough exterior she put on. Becky could see right through her, no matter what Kairi looked like on the outside. She decided to speak and break the silence between the two, despite the various noises in the room.

"So, Sora didn't mention me?" She asked.

"Not necessarily." Kairi replied, keeping the same tone.

"Really?!," Becky exclaimed.

She was not surprised, Sora never really did talk about the 'before' but was more into the 'now'. The only times he ever did talk about his life was when someone asked.

_'Lazy jerk' _Becky mentally teased.

"Oh well," Becky started, "he a good kisser…not that you would know."

"No I don't, but I do know I should get going." Kairi replied, grabbing her things. "Nice meeting you Becky."

"You too, Karin."

"It's Kairi."

"Sure it is," Becky replied smiling, "I'll tell Sora you left."

"You do that." Kairi said, returning the smile with a fake one of hers, and walked away to shake it off.

_'Calm yourself, Kairi. She's just trying to get to you.' _She told herself. '_Well she's doing a good job at it…'_

She walked out of the cafeteria, turned the corner, and started walking the empty hallways. As she turned another corner, she noticed how quiet it was, excluding the slights noises from a few classrooms. Kairi walked slowly and hazily, unaware of her hunger, but rather feeding her mind as more and more thoughts came into it. She felt hurt, alone, and broken. Less then a day in the school and she had already hated it.

_'I came to a new school to start again…but I'm right back where I was…alone.'_

She didn't entirely hate it. She had met Sora, and even if he did have a girlfriend, he was still a great guy. She thought back to Becky and felt her rising.

_' Great, one day and I already have an enemy. Could this day get any worse?'_

She sighed as she turned another corner, and walked down a hallway with windows on both sides.

_'And to think , the only reason I met him is because he came in late.'_

Now as she walked alone, she thought why? Did he have a certain reason or had he just decided to late.

_'Well none of my business anyway. If he wants to tell me then that's his decision.'_

She continued to walk and noticed the wind blowing outside, bringing leaves and other things with it. She turned around and noticed the clock on the wall. Lunch would be over soon and her locker wasn't that far off. Her next period was phys. Ed, meaning Sora would go to art.

_'Not like he any good at it though.'_

x…X…x

_'Now look at me, 3 years later and I still haven't gotten over him, heck I still don't know why he came late that day.'_

Kairi was still in her train of thought when Mr. Zepman called her name trying to get her attention.

"Kairi, are you paying attention? Kairi?" He had called.

"Huh?," She replied startled, "What was that?"

"This is important. I suggest you listen."

"Yes sir."

_'Wonder what wrong with her… she's been acting very distant lately'_ Namine thought. '_There something she's not telling us…'_

Selphie looked over at Kairi. '_I know something's wrong but she wont say anything…'_

They weren't the only ones thinking about Kairi at that time. He was suffering through a chemistry lesson in another room, but couldn't help but think.

'_Kairi, it's been a while now,' _Sora thought silently to himself, _'but that was in the past… and the past isn't something I want to remember …'_

As he said it, a small memory flashed through his head, small but engraved in his mind. He shivered at the thought.

xXxXx

Ok another chapter done. sorry if it was kind of short but I'll make it up to you in the next one, which will be much longer and more fun instead all this remembering stuff. Please review! That is unless you don't want the next chap. D: gasp o well thanks! _-starjsm101- _


	5. ch 5: Lunch, Pizza, and a Car Chase?

I again apologize for the last chapter being soo short . But as promised A long chapter this time!! Thanks again for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** **"I do not own Kingdom Hearts (why?! D:) or anything besides the plot, but I do own any OCs in the story."**

Enjoy!

xXxXx

**Chapter 5: Lunch, Pizza, and a Car chase?**

Recap:

'_Kairi, it's been a while now,' _Sora thought silently to himself, _'but that was in the past… and the past isn't something I want to remember …'_

x…X…x

That thought was few periods back. It was now fourth period, art, and Sora couldn't wait till lunch, the period you didn't have to do something, except eat.

_'3, 2, 1...' _He counted, anticipating the bell.

RRRIIINNNGGG

"Yes! Lunch!" he yelled, receiving a couple of laughs from his fellow classmates. He smiled, and raced out of the room to his locker, only to find Riku and Roxas waiting beside it.

"Hey guys what'cha doing here?" He asked as he put his stuff away in his locker.

"Waiting for you." Riku replied. "Now c'mon! The line grows by the minute and I'm hungry."

"Not as hungry as Sora, I bet." Roxas smirked.

"Are we going or not?" Sora replied, pushing Roxas in front off him.

The three continued on their way to the cafeteria, walking through the busy hallways. As they entered, they decided to grab a table first and then get lunch, since the tables filled up quickly. Once they found the table, near the center of the room, they set their bags down on it, claiming it, and headed on to the line. Half-way there, Sora remembered he forgot his wallet in his bag and went back to get it.

"We'll save you a spot," Roxas called out to Sora as he left.

_'Yeah right…' _Sora thought to himself and smiled.

He reached the table and started rummaging through his bag for his wallet.

_'Gotta be here somewhere…yes!'_ He said as he took the wallet and placed it in his side pocket.

As he turned around to head back to the line, Sora noticed three girls with lunch trays searching for a place to sit. He also noticed that these three were Kairi, Namine and Selphie.

"I told you we should have gotten a table before we got lunch." Selphie stated.

"Hey! I don't know how things work around here; I've only been here for half a day!" Namine retorted.

"You're not the only one!" Selphie said back.

"Calm down guys," Kairi started, "we still have to find a table."

Kairi went back to searching for an open table for her and her two friends. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice and as she turned her head, she could have sworn she went back in time.

"Hey! Over here!" the voice said.

At first, she expected him to be wearing the same dark maroon t-shirt he had back in 8th grade, for as he did then, he leaned on the table, waving for her to come over. She quickly snapped out of it and noticed everything different, except for the fact he still wore that silver crown chain.

"Come on let's go!" Kairi smiled at her friends.

The three girls made their way over to Sora and the table, thankful o finally sit down.

"Looks like you three had table trouble, huh?" Sora asked as he leaned on the table towards them.

"Well we don't now." Kairi smirked.

"Sora c'mon!" Riku called from across the room.

"Well, got to go get lunch, see ya!" Sora said as he turned and sprinted towards the line.

As soon as Sora was out of earshot, Selphie turned to Kairi, who was taking a seat next to her.

"I say go for it." She smiled.

Kairi froze in her seat, thankful that she was already seated and not standing, for she would have tripped over the chair. Her face was red, as Selphie and Namine smiled at her.

"So you do like him!" Namine exclaimed.

Kairi quickly snapped out of it and regained her normal color. She had just realized that her friends had tricked her.

"He's just an old friend." She said, busying herself by getting her lunch out of her bag.

"An old friend who happens to be really cute…" Selphie pressed.

"Well if you like him so much, then you date him." Kairi retorted, mentally scolding herself for saying it.

"Well maybe I -," Selphie started but suddenly stopped and stared with big eyes at the guy coming towards the table.

_'Wow…'_ she thought.

"Hey! Umm I don't think we've been properly introduced," he started, his voice soft yet deep and liquid-like. "I'm Riku."

He held out his hand to them and Kairi shook it first.

"Kairi."

"Namine."

"And your name?" He referred to Selphie, who was still shell-shocked as if staring at a god. She stuttered as she took Riku's hand.

"I-I'm Se-Sel-" She couldn't help it. His touch sent chills down her spine, and he hand was warm and comforting.

"Her name's Selphie." Namine stepped in, trying to help Selphie out of the situation.

"Nice to meet you, Selphie." He smiled.

His smile was so sweet and at that moment, Selphie felt her heart melt. She was hit, hard and she started to blush. She took back her hand and began eating her lunch trying o avoid eye contact with him.

"Riku, do you know where Roxas and Sora are?" Namine spoke, trying to ease up the mood with friendly conversation.

"Last I saw them; they were having an argument about ketchup…"

Just then, as if on cue, Sora and Roxas appeared, Roxas trying not to laugh and Sora with his jacket zipped up, and unhappy look on his face. Riku was the first to speak.

"Does this have anything to do with ketchup?"

"Don't ask." Sora replied, as he placed his tray on the table, unzipped his jacket, and revealed a giant ketchup stain on his white shirt. He glared at Roxas.

"Oooooo" everyone said, except for Roxas.

"I was only testing the ketchup bottle!" Roxas defended.

"While pointing it at me, huh?" He said back.

"Ok, ok," Riku said as he intervened, "just sit down and eat your lunch like good little boys."

Everyone laughed, as Roxas and Sora did what they were told. Conversation at the table was casual and light-hearted as everyone continued to eat. They all became quick friends with each other, although there was some tension at times. It was during this conversation that Sora got hit with an idea.

"Hey, are you girls doing anything after-school?" He asked eagerly with a smile on his face.

"Well," Namine began, "we haven't made any plans yet."

"Do you want to come to my house for pizza?"

"That's not a bad idea." Roxas agreed.

"Yea you guys got no plans and we can get to know each other better." Riku added.

"Well," Kairi hesitated, looking at Namine and Selphie, whose faces seemed to scream YES!!

"Come on Kairi," Sore pressed, "think about it. Pizza, friends, and it's the first day. We never get homework on the first day."

"Well when you put it that way, sure why not?"

"We've got no problem with it either!" Namine and Selphie added, grinning.

"Great! Then it's settled! I say we meet in the parking lot by Riku's car." Sora exclaimed.

"Problem. How are we all gonna fit in my car?" Riku asked.

"Problem solved," Sora started, "You drive Kairi, Namine, and Selphie while me and Roxy-boy here take our skateboards."

"Roxy-boy?" Roxas asked.

"Revenge." Sore replied.

"Anyway," Riku began, "why would to lazy guys lie yourselves volunteer to do something like that?"

"Yea, Sora. Why would we?" Roxas asked a confused look on his face.

"Unless you guys think **I'm** a pedophile or something." Riku smirked.

"Pedophile?" the three girls asked, confused.

"It's a long story." Sora said, glaring at Riku who was snickering. "Back to the subject, what would say if the first ones to the house happened to get first choice at slices?"

"I'd say it was a bet." Riku replied, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"Bet, huh? Keep talking." Selphie said, always enjoying a bit of a challenge.

"Simple. First ones to the house get the first choices of pizza." Sora replied casually. "Deal?"

"I'm game." Riku said, his arms still crossed. "You girls in?"

He turned to the three who would ride in the car with him.

"I am." Namine replied.

"Same here." Kairi started, "Besides, pizza always tastes better when it's won." she smirked.

"I like the way you think, Kairi." Riku nodded, smirking.

"How about you Roxas? Or are you still wondering why were taking our skateboards?" Sora inquired.

"Hey! If it means the first slice, I'd run a marathon." Roxas grinned.

Everyone laughed at Roxas' statement, but nothing else could be said as the bell rang and everyone headed towards their next class. None of them could wait for school to end and throughout the day they realized they had classes with each other, all except for Riku, being a year ahead and such. For just the day, hey would set aside their problems and just have fun. Kairi with her Sora dilemma, Namine and Roxas with their own shyness around each other(although they didn't really show it), Selphie with her Riku crush, Sora with his thought of the past, and Riku even decided to put aside his seriousness for the day. It was now 8th period, English and Sora walked through the door, to find Kairi seated at a window seat, second seat to the back. She was staring out the window, unaware that he had just walked in. He took the empty seat next to her and whispered in her ear.

"What you staring at?"

She jumped, let out a same yelp, and turned to see Sora, a big grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a happy look on her face.

"Here for English class."

They continued on with English, and were highly anticipating the bell when the teacher had a surprise for them.

"I have decided to assign homework and get everyone started today instead of tomorrow." The 45 year old male teacher said. "Think of it as getting a head-start."

The class groaned, as no one else had assigned them any work for the day.

"I'm not finished yet."

Another groan.

"This assignment is to be done with a partner, in which the two of you will have to write a poem, no shorter than 3 stanzas, both have to do equal work, and is due tomorrow."

The bell rang and all the groaning teens stepped out of the classroom.

"Have a nice day." The English teacher said as he left the room too.

Sora and Kairi both sighed, as now they had an assignment to do.

"Do you wanna be my partner?" Sora asked Kairi as they both got up and left the room.

"I guess. There's not much of a choice." Kairi replied.

"We can work on it at my house after eating pizza."

"Ok." Kairi agreed, and remembered where they had to be. "Sora! We have to go to Riku's car!"

She started heading towards the front entrance, when Sora called out to her.

"Don't you have to go to your locker or something?"

Kairi stopped. '_Right…'_ She turned around and followed Sora to her locker.

"Do you know what Riku's car looks like?" Namine asked as she met Selphie by the front door.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Selphie replied.

Just as the two were about to take a chance and look for the car, Sora and Kairi came up to them, Sora with his skateboard in hand, and talked to them.

"Guess I forgot to tell you what Riku's car looked, huh?" He said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok," Selphie started, "at you guys came before we went out looking."

The group of four walked out to the parking lot, with Sora leading the way, and as they neared Riku's car they saw Roxas and Riku already waiting by it.

"There you guys are!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Ok ok, let's go!" Riku said.

"Wait, Riku!" Sora started, "Can I borrow your cell phone to tell my mom that she'll have to pick up more pizza?"

"Sure." Riku replied handing Sora the cell phone.

x…X…x

"_Why? Have Riku and Roxas grown bigger stomachs since last year?"_

"No mom. Well maybe, but we're beginning more company over."

"_What kind of company?"_

"New and Old."

_"Well ok. I was just heading out towards the pizza parlor anyway. Any particular pizza or just the usual?"_

"Usual I guess. Thanks, mom. We'll be home soon."

_"Ok, bye honey."_

'Beep'

"Ok we're set." Sora said. "Anyone else got to make a call?"

After the others made their own calls, Riku, Kairi Namine, and Selphie got into the car, while Sora and Roxas put on their helmets and did a few stretches. They all rode out to the parking lot's exit, their starting point in the race for their pizza.

"Ok," Sora called out, "On the count of three."

Riku revved up his car and Sora and Roxas hopped on their boards. Everyone was dying to get started. Sora started the count down.

"1, 2,-" He paused for dramatic effect. Riku almost started but then stopped realizing Sora didn't say three yet.

"3!"

And they were off.

xXxXx

Well I hope that makes up for the last chapter. I didn't really get into the whole car chase scene but it just leaves you something to look forward to next chapter .Next chapter: who will win, what will happen to Sora and Kairi during their assignment, and other stuff I think of now! XD All answered next time till then, please review and thanks for reading!

-starjsm101-


	6. ch 6: Clarity

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update, kind of had some stuff on my mind /, but anyways, I tried the keep this chapter interesting, by putting the fun first then the possible Sora Kairi moment (but you'll just have to read to find out for sure :P). Oh well,

**Disclaimer:** **"I do not own Kingdom Hearts (-.-) or the Eye of the Tiger or anything besides the plot, but I do any OCs in the story."**

Enjoy!

xXxXx

**Chapter 6: Clarity**

Recap:

"_1, 2,-" He paused for dramatic effect. Riku almost started but then stopped realizing Sora didn't say three yet._

_"3!"_

_And they were off._

x…X…x

Sora and Roxas raced out onto the street's sidewalk, which caught Riku be surprise, giving them a head start. He quickly snapped out of it as the three girls starting yelling DRIVE! He made the turn out and continued on a fast as the law permitted him.

"Yes! We got a head start!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Not for long!" Kairi called out from the passenger's seat window as they passed them.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Sora shouted to Roxas.

The two teams, car vs. skateboard, turned a corner continued to race down the street.

"I think we need a little competitive music." Riku said as he turned on the radio.

Just then the "Eye of the Tiger" came on and everyone cheered.

"Crank it up so they can hear it too!" Namine suggested.

As Namine, Kairi, and Selphie opened their windows, Riku raised the volume loud enough so the two skaters could hear from the sidewalk. The three girls then crowded the windows, turned back to Roxas and Sora and yelled out to them, singing along to the song.

"The eye of the tiger!!"

Just as they felt nothing could slow them down, the car stopped as a red light came on.

"Aw, c'mon!" Riku moaned, as did the others.

Sora and Roxas laughed as they passed the car, not bound by the rules of driving. Distracted by his laughter, Sora at first didn't notice to pole he was coming towards. When he did, he made a sharp turn, avoiding the pole, but slamming right into Roxas, who in turn crashed into a nearby fence. It was now Riku and the girls turn to laugh as the light changed color and they drove on.

"See you at the house!" They yelled out the window.

"C'mon Roxas! Get up!" Sora exclaimed, recovering from the fall.

"How are we gonna beat them now?" Roxas asked.

"Did you hit your head too hard? It's my house! Shortcut!" Sora replied, quickly skating off and leading the way.

"Hey? What are they doing?" Selphie asked, seeing Sora and Roxas turning in a different direction from the back window.

"Those cheaters!" Riku started, "They're taking a shortcut!"

"Step on it, Riku!" Kairi yelled.

"Way ahead of you!" Riku said as he stepped on the gas pedal, making a sharp left turn and causing everyone to slam to the right.

"Not that hard!" Namine commented.

"Already done. Next turn and we're in Sora's driveway."

"C'mon Roxas!" Sora panted as they made a right turn, "My house is just ahead."

Sora's house was the "middle" one on the street, so as Sora and Roxas came from the left and started feeling victory, they saw Riku's car up ahead, coming from the right.

"Crap! It's Riku!" Roxas called out.

"Riku, hurry up!!" the three girls yelled.

Riku turned into the driveway as Sora and Roxas un-strapped their helmets and threw them to the side onto the lawn and got of their skateboards and continued to run up the walkway. Riku, Kairi, Namine, and Selphie ran out of the car, shut their doors and were hot on their heels. As Sora neared the door he got a bad feeling but ignored it as Riku was right behind him. He opened it and saw his mother holding to boxes of pizza as she turned around to see who came in.

"MOM?!" He yelled and tried to stop.

And so, dominoes began. Selphie slammed to Namine, then into Kairi, followed by Riku, who slammed into Roxas, and forced Sora to crash into his mom. From the sudden impact of the crash, one of the boxes of pizza flew out of her hands and cruised through the air.

"NOOOO!!" Everyone yelled.

As if on cue, Trevor came out of nowhere and caught the pizza box in his mouth, wagging his tail.

"Good boy, Trev!" Sora praised.

He then remembered he was on top of his mom and faced down, putting on a hesitant smile.

"H-Hi mom…"

x…X…x

After everyone got up, finished chasing Trevor around the backyard trying to get the pizza back from him, and set the table for themselves, they all stood above the pizza silently making mental choices of slices at the same time. They had decided to call it a tie and that everyone would grab their slices at the same time.

"Ok," Riku started, "on the count of 3...1, 2, hey!"

Namine, Roxas, and Sora were reaching out for their slices, caught by Riku.

"Wait till I say…3!"

Instantly, everyone reached out for their slices, strands of cheese forming as they lifted them up and placed them on their own plates.

"Look! I'm spider-man!" Roxas said as he shaped his hand in the spider-man fashion and flinging a strand a cheese at Sora. Sora was taking a bite of his pizza and was caught off-guard when he saw the bit of cheese flying towards him. He leaned back in his chair to avoid it, but ended up tipping his chair over causing him to fall with it and send his pizza flying onto his face. As everyone burst out laughing, Roxas went over to help Sora up off the floor, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Oh (snicker) man Sora! (laugh)." He held his stomach as it began to hurt from the withheld laughter.

"Just shut up and help me." Sora replied lightheartedly as he removed the pizza slice off his face.

Just as Roxas was pulling Sora up off of the floor, Sora's mom descended the stairs in a rush, and when saw him on the floor, pizza sauce all over his face; she couldn't help about grin at her son.

"Well, just to let you know, I'm leaving for work now, so I'll see you tomorrow Sora." She turned to group sitting at the table, "I really enjoyed meeting all of you, and I'm so glad I met you again Kairi. I would stay and chat but if I don't go now I'll be late, bye everyone and take care!"

"You too, Mrs. Andrews" they called.

As she turned around and stepped out the front door, Sora wiped the tomato sauce from his face.

"I'm still amazed that your mom wasn't mad when we all feel on her." Kairi said to him.

"I was too. She just told me to give her warning next time." He replied as he sat back down at the table.

The six continued to joke around, talk, and eat pizza, having a great time. Everything went smoothly, at least until Roxas asked a question on a touchy subject.

"So Sora, you never did give a real reason to why you never mentioned Kairi before."

Everyone went quiet; waiting to hear the answer Sora was going to give them.

"I told you before." Sora started putting his pizza down, "You guys never asked."

"Well, I'm asking you now." Roxas pressed. "Come to think of it, you never do mention anything from the time before we met."

A memory flashed through Sora's mind.

"It's nothing important." He said, a little too harshly.

"Ok then." Roxas said hesitantly. He had never known Sora as being troubled. He always seemed so carefree, right?

The mood at the table became tense and silent. It was obvious that Sora did not like talking about his past. The question was why? but no one bothered to press on the subject anymore.

"So," Riku started trying to start conversation, "how do you girls like it at the school so far?"

"It's pretty good." Namine spoke, just as eager as Riku to change the mood at the table.

"Counting the fact that we've only been there for a day." Selphie added.

"Anyone want more pizza? There's more where that came from." Sora asked as he got up to got to kitchen.

"I do." Everyone said as they raised their hands.

They looked around ad realized this and shared a brief laugh.

"We must really like pizza," Sora joked, "I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'll help." Kairi volunteered and got up to follow Sora into the next room.

As they entered the kitchen, Kairi looked around at the black and white tile floor, wooden cabinets, table to the side, sliding door which led to the back yard, and even the small flower pot in the window sill above the sink. The walls were a soft crème color and the room smelled of pizza, the box on the counter waiting to be opened. Sora and Kairi went over to it and as he opened it, the two reached for the same slice.

"Oh, uh…" He began, "you can have it."

"What? You're not going to put up a fight?" She replied playfully.

"No, besides we got to get pizza for the rest of them in there."

He closed the lid and started towards the living room with the box when Kairi stepped in front of him and stopped him.

"Are you ok, Sora?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'm just worried about you…"

"You're a good friend Kairi, but you don't have to worry about me." He said as he laid his free hand upon her left shoulder.

_'Friend…that's all…'_ she thought to herself.

She felt a chill run through her as he laid his hand on her. The feelings from before were coming back and she wished they hadn't. She didn't want them back so she could just stay comfortable around Sora and just have fun. The way friends should. She felt a blush coming on and quickly turned around to hide it from him.

"C'mon let's go." Kairi said as she walked away, feeling the touch of Sora's hand on her shoulder, even as it was gone.

Once they got back to the living room and handed out the pizza, the group continued conversation and enjoyment for another hour or so, but none like before the incident. It was 7:30, the pizza was gone, and everyone decided to start heading home as their means of transportation was by foot (except for Riku). After helping Sora clean up, they started heading out the door, except for Kairi since she still had to do the English assignment with Sora.

"See ya tomorrow!" Sora called out the door.

"Bye! Thanks!"

"See ya in the morning!"

"Bye!"

"Let's do it again sometime!"

He then closed the door and turned to Kairi who was sitting on the couch, getting her notebook out of her bag.

"Alright let's get started." he said as he took a seat next to Kairi on the couch.

The two continued on with the assignment, joking around from time to time, making progress slowly but surely.

"Ok," Kairi started, "Last stanza. Let's see what we have."

-Coming and Going

-moving along

-new sights, new places

-same stuff, old songs

-past, present, future

-blending as one

-going back and forth

-till our time is done

"It actually sounds pretty good." Sora said.

"Now all we need is an ending." Kairi replied.

The two sat in silence for a moment, trying to think. Sore finally thought of something as Kairi fiddled around with her pencil. He sank back in the couch and spoke in a distant voice, as if still in thought.

"Words unsaid…thoughts unspoken…traveling time…the silence is broken."

As Kairi heard this, she felt memorized by his voice. She fell into the depth of the words being said, how much she related to them. She turned around as did Sora, neither noticing how close they were, their noses barely apart. At that moment, it felt as thought time stopped and they were frozen there. Sora felt as though he have just leaned closer and kiss her, that nothing else mattered. But he stopped himself just as he began to till his head.

"Uh, sorry!" He began. "Didn't notice the lack of space." He moved father down the couch, as Kairi became aware of what just happened. She began to blush and started to grab her things.

"Well, um, I gotta get going anyway." She got up and headed towards the door. "Bye, thanks for everything!"

As soon as she stepped out the door, she broke into a run towards Namine's house, still shocked at what happened just seconds earlier.

Sora sat on the couch, replaying in his mind the day's events. School, pizza, friends…

_'Come to think of it, you never do mention anything from before we met.'_

The same memory from before came to him. A memory of when he was still young, around 8 or 9. It was his mom…

Crying…

Bruised…

His step-dad yelling…

He just came back from playing with some friends outside, regular day.

He leaned back into the couch and looked up at the ceiling, recalling the incident with Kairi before she left. He sighed,

"What's wrong with me," he asked silently to himself. "She my best friend."

He then recalled his own words for the last stanza

_'Words unsaid…thoughts unspoken…traveling time…the silence is broken'_

"Some things are just better left unsaid…"

x…X…x

"Here's your new room Kairi." Namine said as she helped bring in Kairi's bags.

"Thanks again Namine for letting me stay with you." She replied, dropping two bags to the floor next to her.

"Hey! It's no problem! Besides, you're one of my best friends and it gets pretty lonely around here. Well Goodnight Kairi!" Namine smiled as she stepped out the door.

"Night Namine." Kairi replied as Namine closed the door behind her.

She looked around at her new room. The walls were a nice soft peach color, the floor was carpeted, there was a dresser and mirror above it, 3 windows, and a door leading to a private bathroom.

"I glad I have a good friend like her…"

_'You're a good friend Kairi…'_

She looked down and thought to herself.

_'So even after 3 years I'm still a friend to him, nothing more…'_

She threw herself on the bed and buried her face into the pillow.

_'I want to be more than just friends but he doesn't know that…' _She lifted her head off the pillow and remembered what had happened before she left. She touched her lips and wondered why he stopped. _'Well if he won't make the first move, then I'll have to.'_ She smiled to herself. _'And it only took me 3 years to decide that.'_

She got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. After having changed into her pajamas, she slipped under the covers of the bed and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_'A while back, I would be wondering why I was so concerned with Sora, and why I have these feelings for him, but now I know…'_

"I love him…" She said as she closed her eyes.

_'I really do…'_

xXxXx

Yay! I finally got some SoraXKairi fluff into the story (a little XD). Well I enjoyed writing this chapter! Hope you enjoyed reading it well school's here in 2 days so updates will probably be delayed even more :( but don't worry. I'll try to get them to you A.S.A.P! Read and Review!

-starjsm101-


	7. ch 7: Changes

I would like to thank those who reviewed and stuck with me for these few chapters: DarkFlame Alchemist, Mischievous Wolf of Twilight, Angel of sweetness, and everyone else who reviewed . I had to name them 'cause they still review :D also angel of sweetness' story "A curse or a fate" has really been an inspiration to me and this story so go and read it XD. Well, enough of my rambling, on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** **"I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters besides Becky and other OC's that may appear."**

Enjoy!

xXxXx

Recap:

"_I love him…" She said to herself as she closed her eyes._

'_I really do'…_

x…X…x

_Stay way from him!_

_We're through…_

_My best friend…_

_Why?_

_We'll meet again someday…_

Kairi shot up from her sleep, panting and reflecting.

"_I'm dreaming," _She thought to herself. _"but it wasn't a dream"_

It was a memory. A memory of the day Sora and Becky broke up…for real.

June. Kairi had transferred in the second week of January. Sora and Becky began going out after Christmas Break and continued for 2 months. In February, they broke up but soon got back together. Two more weeks later Sora had thoughts of breaking up with her but took the rest of the month to do so and wound up staying together for another month. Five months. Just five months and already Sora and Kairi were as close as can be. They were still friends of course, but Becky was always suspicious of Kairi. She was often cold to her, stayed away and tried to make Sora do the same, but it wasn't like him to be mean. Becky was jealous and that's all that Kairi saw. Though she didn't show it around Sora, it was written all over her face. She didn't want him involved and neither did Kairi for that matter. It was something between them and they wanted to keep it that away.

After-school. Kairi just closed her locker and turned around when she felt herself slamming right into it. She was face-to-face with an angry Becky.

"Stay away from him! I'm his girlfriend, you're just his friend! He doesn't even care about you!"

This got Kairi angry and she got up from the locker. Even though they were just friends, that's what friends did, care.

"Well even if we are just friends I care about him! You're just jealous that he actually does care about me and that he'll care about someone other than you! You're afraid to lose him and-!"

Becky slapped her. She looked like she was on the brink of tears yet she still managed not shed any.

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Becky, stop!"

The two girls turned around to see Sora standing there, a serious look of his face.

"Sora! How long have you been standing there?" Becky asked, her face turning from one of anger to one of shock.

"Long enough." he said as he tilted his head down. "Becky we're through."

Her eyes began to well. "It's because of her isn't it? This-" She raised her hand to slap Kairi again but this time Sora grabbed her hand in mid-air.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically.

She turned around, tears streaming from her eyes, freed her hand from Sora's grip and slapped him.

"I'm sorry too!" and with that Becky ran off.

When she disappeared around the corner, Sora sighed and held out his hand to Kairi.

"Man, can that girl slap." He said light-heartedly.

The red mark from Becky's slap was still visible but the way he acted, it was almost like it never happened. Kairi ignored the offered hand and lifted herself off the locker.

"It's ok. I can lift myself up." She said as she avoided eye contact with him. The redness from Becky's slap had gone down, but the redness from her blush was just starting. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry," Sora started as he put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I was going to do it later anyway."

"You were?" Kairi asked. "Why?"

"It's complicated." He responded as he began walking down the hall.

Kairi followed him and the two walked in silence for a while. She finally decided to say something.

"So…what do you plan on doing now?"

"Not so sure about that, but I don't plan on going out with anyone anytime soon."

Kairi felt disappointed. "Oh…ok."

"But,-"They stopped walking and he turned around to face her. "I can tell you this."

"What?" Kairi asked curiously.

"That I will be spending more time with my best friend." and with that he put his arm around her shoulders in a playful manner and smiled. She did too.

x…X…x

Now as Kairi sat in her bed she smiled to herself. But the smile soon faded as she recalled the second half of her dream.

August. The two were sitting at the beach's shore, the water lapping their feet, ice cream in their hands, watching the sunset.

"Kairi?" he said.

"What is it?" She said turning to see him with his head down.

Coming to the beach was his idea. He said that they should go to the beach before summer was over and enjoy the day. But that wasn't the real reason.

"I'm moving tomorrow."

She was hurt, hard. He was leaving and there was nothing she could do.

"We'll meet again someday…" he said reassuringly.

x…X…x

Back then, she didn't believe him. Moving to another island far off their own, yet through twisted events they did.

_"and it's time for some change."_

x…X…x

"Morning, Kairi." Namine said as her friend's figure appeared through the doorway.

"Morning, Nami." She replied as she took a seat next to Namine.

Namine was already eating breakfast and as soon as Kairi sat down, a maid came from the kitchen and set a plate with a lid in front of her.

"Here you are miss." he said as he lifted the lid of the plate, revealing bacon, eggs, and buttered toast.

"T-Thank you." Kairi replied flustered, being as she wasn't used to such luxury.

"It's ok Kairi you'll get used to it." Namine said as she noticed her friend's expression. "Thank you, Paula."

"The pleasure is mine." Paula then walked back into the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind that I ordered for you," Namine started, "I didn't want us to be late."

"Guess I should get up earlier then." Kairi smiled

The two shared light conservation as they finished their meals and soon were heading out the door. Namine asked if Kairi wanted to take the limo to school but Kairi suggested that the two walk. They walked along the sidewalk enjoying the autumn scenery and chatting with each other when he images of two boys caught their attention.

"Hey!" Kairi started, "Isn't that Sora and Roxas?"

It was. They were skating on the other side of the street more ahead then Kairi and Namine, doing tricks with their boards along the way and unaware of their observers.

"Wow! They're really good!" Namine exclaimed as Roxas did a 360 spin with his board. "Hey guys!" She called out.

Roxas was in the middle of flipping his board when he heard Namine's voice.

_"Namine?!"_ He thought, but was soon interrupted when he crashed into Sora.

"Nice Namine." Kairi commented as they went over to check on the damage.

"Watch where you're going, Roxas." Sora said as he pushed Roxas of him.

"Sorry dude. I just-"

"Are you ok?"

Roxas and Sora turned around to see Kairi and Namine running to them.

"Yeah." the two of them said as they got up.

"Do you to do this everyday?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"Only when one of us isn't paying attention." Sora replied, indicating to towards Roxas with his hand.

"Least I'm not the only one." Roxas said, as he slapped the back of Sora's head and walked by. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for school."

"You girls coming with?" Sora asked.

"Where else would we be going at this time?" They replied.

x…X…x

RIIINNNGGGG

The 4 teens came rushing through the doors of the school, panting and continued down the halls to their homerooms.

"I thought you said it was a shortcut!" Sora said to Roxas as they ran down the empty corridors.

"I didn't expect us to get lost!"

"Whatever, my homeroom's that way," Namine started, "See you at lunch." She turned to the left and up the stairs while Sora, Roxas, and Kairi continued straight.

"Why did our homeroom have to be so far from the main entrance?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know but we gotta go faster." Sora replied and with at the three turned left and down another silent hall.

Namine opened the door and looked around for the teacher. She didn't see him but instead saw everyone out of their seats talking and goofing around. She stepped in the room and went to her seat next to Selphie, who was waving over to her.

"Where were you?" Selphie asked as Namine sat in the desk next to her.

Namine was about to explain when the homeroom teacher, Mr. Luxord walked in, holding his cup of coffee, with a somewhat pleasant look on his face.

"They had coffee in the teacher's lounge today." He smiled. It was a good thing he always waited for the staff to bring in more coffee after the supply ended. Otherwise, Namine would be sitting in detention for an hour after-school. "Everyone take your seats for attendance."

"I'll tell you later." Namine said to a highly anticipating Selphie. She sighed and sat down in the seat next to Namine.

As Mr. Luxord called out various names, Namine sat in her seat wondering how the others are handling the situation at hand.

"Namine Amuro?" He called out in his deep cheery voice.

"Here." she responded. _'Hope those guys are as lucky as I am.'_

Sora, Roxas, and Kairi stood outside the door to their homeroom, trying to see if there way a way to sneak in without anyone noticing.

"Is Remore in there?" Roxas asked as Kairi searched through the window for the teacher.

"Not that I can see." Kairi began. "Should we still go in?"

"We have too, or it'll count as skipping." Sora answered.

"Might as well. Don't wanna get a-"

"What are you three doing out here?'

They turned around to face Ms. Remore, crossing her arms with a note in her hand.

"We were just-"

RRRIIINNNGGG. Students started coming out of their rooms and filling up the hallways.

"Bye!" and as the three started to mix in with the flow of teens, Ms. Remore called out to Roxas.

"Rivers! I need to talk to you!" She called.

Roxas stopped and wondered what it could be about and whether or not he should go back. He looked around for Sora and Kairi, but they were already too far down the hall. He sighed and went back to see what the teacher wanted to say to him.

"Yes." He said.

"I have a message about your schedule. Your 6th period chemistry class has been changed to first, to even out the numbers in each class."

Namine couldn't believe. First period history was the only class she had together with Kairi and Selphie. Sure it was a bore, but at least she wasn't the only one suffering. Now, with chemistry replacing history, and history as third, she would have to wait till lunch to see everyone.

Namine sighed, as she pulled out her books and got ready to go down the hall to the chem. lab.

Roxas sat down at one of the lab tables and slouched in his chair.

'_Great way to start the day.' _he thought. He put his hood up and he to relax before the bell rang again. He was about to fall asleep, when he heard a voice next to him.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice asked. He suddenly recognized the voice and shot up in his seat.

"Namine?!"

"Roxas?!"

Bell rang, as a slight blush crept across Roxas's face. _'Now what?'_

x…X…x

The days slipped by, from September to October, and all throughout the group became even better friends. They had their laughs and goofed-up moments as well as the awkward

ones. Nothing really progressed, relationship-wise, but there was something to be happy about. Sora's 17th birthday was coming up in another 2 weeks, and things were hectic. He had invited a bunch of people, convinced his uncle to him use his condo near the beach while he was away for the weekend, while everyone else was busy either buying a gift or finding a costume, for the party was on Halloween.

Sora, Roxas, and Riku were at Roxas' house doing guy stuff and just hanging' out. They were having a guy's Friday night and it felt good to finally just have some fun. The school year was proving difficult, but they still managed to hang out every couple of nights. As Roxas and Riku were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Sora to come back from the bathroom they started to discuss what gifts to give for his birthday while Roxas shuffled a deck of cards to play Go Fish.

"We have 2 weeks, so let's start thinking." Roxas began. "Is there anything he needs?"

"Not that I know of." Riku responded. "What about wants?"

"No. I was thinking about getting him a new board, but turns out he saved enough money to buy himself one already." Roxas shrugged, still shuffling the deck.

"Well, is there anything he likes lately?"

"Other then Kairi, no." Roxas said and the two shared a laugh. It was obvious he liked Kairi and that Kairi liked him but they were just too shy to say anything. "It not like we can just get 'em together." Roxas continued, spreading the cards out now.

An idea popped into Riku's head. "What if we could?"

Roxas stopped. "Could what? Get them together?"

"That and get him or her to confess." Riku explained.

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"I have an idea, we-"

"Sorry that I took so long, guys." Sora said as he sat down at the table. Roxas continued to give the cards out.

"It's ok." Riku said, as he began to smirk. "You really didn't miss much anyway."

xXxXx

First thing's first, I'm very sorry for the delayed updates. With school and life, it's been hard to just sit down and type sigh also on a side note, I haven't been receiving as many reviews as a used to (. Don't worry, I promise that after this chapter, things will start getting interesting (remember Sora's birthday hint hint). You have a total right to be mad at me for not updating . Again Sorry. Please review and tell me of any mistakes in the story! Thanks.

-Starjsm101-


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers and reviewers,

I'm sorry to say that "Surprises, Secrets, and Everything in Between" will not be continued. Truthfully, I lost track of all that was going to be written and it just went down-hill from there. I know many of you have been waiting patiently for the next chapter but at least now you can stop waiting. Feel free to leave your opinion, good or bad, in a review. I apologize once again, but all is not lost. Enough though it is not much like SSEB, I have started writing a new story. Consider reading it. Title: Waking dreams. -starjsm- 

Ps. I'M SORRY!! . Wait! I decided to be nice and let you read what I had pre-written before I decided to cancel.

Yay! Another chapter x3! Again sorry for the long update .. (preparing for Halloween and then birthday). Hopefully this chapter will make up for it / Thanks again for the reviews Now disclaimer time!pokes Sora You're up!

Sora: sigh why is it always me?

Me: Let's just get on with it.

Sora: Ok, starjsm101 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, just the plot/Ocs. Happy?

Me: Very . On with the chapter!

xXxXx

Recap:

"_It not like we can just get 'em together." Roxas continued._

_An idea popped into Riku's head. "What if we could?"…_

x…X…x

As Roxas finished cleaning the mess of chips, soda, and cards all spread out on the kitchen table and living room, he recalled the discussion between him and Riku earlier on and thought silently to himself. 

'_It's a good idea, hell, he'll be in total debt to us forever if it worked out, but will it really work?'_

He didn't really get another chance to talk to Riku about the plan, but Riku said he would call his cell and fill him in on the details. He didn't say when though. As the hours went by, it 

became less likely that Riku would call tonight. It was not until Roxas was crawling into bed, near 11, that his phone rang.

'_Now he calls…'_ Roxas thought to himself. He reached over to answer it, positive it was Riku and said annoyed, "Could you have picked a better time?!"

"Roxas?" the voice on the other said. Definitely not Riku. Roxas flipped the phone around to look at the caller ID that he ignored. 'Namine'.

'_crap…'_

"Hello? Roxas, are you there?"

"Uh um yeah I-I'm here" He stuttered. _'Can this get any worse?'. _"Sorry that a yelled at you. I was expecting someone else. Not that I greet everyone that way, it's just that-"

"It's ok I get it. Happens to everyone." She replied

"Ye-yeah." He continued. "So what's up?"

"Sorry to be calling you so late but I needed to ask you something."

"Shoot." Roxas said calmly, which was rare since he was usually nervous around Namine._ 'Wonder what it is?'_

x…X…x

Lying on his bed at home, Riku re-ran his plan over and over again in his mind, judging it's feasibility. It was simple, they just had to talk to Kairi first. He couldn't do it alone though, he would need the help of someone close to her and willing to do a favor for him. He reached for his cell phone on the nightstand beside him and dialed Roxas' number.

Beep beep beep the number you have dialed-

He hung up and wondered who Roxas could be talking to other then him at 11. 

"Oh well. He'll just have to be filled in on it tomorrow." He dialed another number.

"Hel-lo…" the sleepy voice answered.

"Hey. It's Riku."

x…X…x

"Woah…" was all Sora could say upon entering his uncle's condo.

"Think of it as a birthday favor." His uncle replied, patting his nephew on the back. "I just want 

you to promise me that when I come back Monday, it'll still be in one piece."

Sora laughed. "Sure. Not promising that it wont be slightly messy though."

"That I can handle. Well here's the key and hope you have a great party." He handed Sora the key and smiled at him.

"Thanks Ray." With Sora and his uncle it was always a first name basis, no need for proper names. "Can I check it out before we head back?"

"Sure. I need to make a phone call anyway. I'll give you 10 minutes."

As Sora went into each room, he knew that the party would not be a disappointment. It was Saturday morning, the week before his birthday, and he couldn't wait. He went through the spacious living room and kitchen, making small mental notes on decorations and what would each room have. He made his way up the stairs to the second floor. Sora opened one of the doors only to find a bedroom.

'_Hopefully we won't be needing this.' _He said jokingly in his mind. At a wild party, anything could happen. 

x…X…x

"Why did I agree to this…" Roxas muttered under his breath.

He was heading to the mall with Namine, both with their sights on a gift for Sora. Namine had asked him to accompany her and help her out in the choosing process. Though Roxas was still timid around her he said yes, not wanting to say no. Now here he was, awkwardly scrolling along with a girl he was crazy about, the two of them alone on the street, and he couldn't think of a thing to say to her.

Well that's all I wrote Dx. Please excuse any errors.


End file.
